Fruto prohibido
by yume25sora
Summary: Ya han pasado seis años desde el día en que Ciel perdió todo, refugiándose bajo el techo que le dio la iglesia. La condesa no piensa permanecer inmóvil por el resto de sus días viviendo por una fe inexistente, y ahí es cuando un demonio se aparece ante ella, brindándole un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Es un regalo de cumpleaños para Breen Martinez. Foro: mansión Phantomhive.


**Este fic es para la actividad : !Decorando la mansión con Lizzy!**

 **Del foro: mansión Phantomhive**

 **Disfruteen!**

 _Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso_

 _Foro:_ _forum/Mansi%C3%B3n-Phantomhive/159942/_

* * *

 ** _Fruto prohibido_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Londres, Diciembre 1891.**_

Entre las nevadas calles de Londres, una joven religiosa se paseaba vistiendo únicamente su usual hábito de novicia.

Aunque sentía frio, y en su interior moría por tener algún abrigo a su disposición para protegerse de las bajas temperaturas, prefirió ignorar aquella molesta sensación y actuar como si no le afectará en lo más mínimo. Ganándose las miradas curiosas de varios londinenses, quienes no comprendían como podía soportar el infernal frio invernal de Inglaterra.

No era como si la monja hubiera estado acostumbrada desde siempre a situaciones de ese estilo, al contrario, durante su niñez nunca debió soportar la más mínima carencia o penuria como lo hacía ahora. Después de todo, la vida eclesiástica era humilde y lejana a cualquier tipo de lujo posible.

La muchacha detuvo su caminata por la capital frente una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, y comenzó a observar su reflejo en la vitrina de esta. Había cambiado bastante, pues bien, ya iban siendo seis años desde el día en que se le fue arrebatado todo. Incluso se sorprendió al percibir un notorio parecido de su rostro con el de su progenitora, salvó que el suyo era inexpresivo y monótono, carente de cualquier emoción a diferencia de su madre, una mujer alegre y vivaz.

Odiaba ese parecido, no porque no sintiera amor por aquella mujer cuya existencia no era más que un recuerdo lejano. Sino porque le hacía darse cuenta del tiempo que había estado perdiendo desde ese entonces.

Tras aquella traumática y humilladora experiencia, fue obligada a olvidar su verdadero yo y fingir ser otra persona, vistiendo un traje que jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado utilizar. Viviendo por un Dios en el que, irónicamente, ya no creería nunca más.

Su corazón solo estaba lleno de odio y rencor. Los cuales alimentaban la enorme sed de venganza que brotaba dentro de todo su ser.

Nada ni nadie podía salvarla de esas oscuras y desagradables emociones que consumían su alma. Ni siquiera Dios, ya que todo lo que amaba lo perdió como si fueran agua entre los dedos, sin recibir ayuda alguna para poder evitarlo.

Se sentía impotente al recordar como no fue capaz de hacer algo para evitar que ocurriera esa tragedia, después de todo, solo era una niña inocente que desconocía la cruda realidad del mundo real. Pero lo que más le atormentaba era el hecho de mantenerse refugiada en el anonimato bajo el techo que le brindó la iglesia por tantos años.

Sin embargo, aquello no se mantendría así para siempre.

Algún día no muy lejano, dejaría el nombre falso con el que la habían conocido hasta entonces, para recuperar de una buena vez todo lo que le pertenecía, bajo el título de _la Condesa Ciel Phantomhive._

.

.

-¡Hermana _Rachel!_ ¡Hermana _Rachel!_

La joven religiosa volvía al pequeño convento en que vivía, tras haber ido a realizar unos recados a la ciudad. Un grupo de niños pequeños, de distintas edades se reunieron a su alrededor al verla llegar, emocionados por las meriendas que les traía para la cena.

Todos ellos eran huérfanos rescatados del East End por el orfanato de su iglesia.

Tener que cuidar a esos niños era una de sus responsabilidades como novicia, hecho que no le encantaba para nada, pero que realizaba a la perfección al igual que todas las otras tareas eclesiásticas que se le exigían.

-Veo que has llegado sana y salva- interrumpió una voz masculina mientras que la muchacha comenzaba a alejar a los niños quienes se aferraban a su falda.

-Si, Padre Albert- contestó con tono seco.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, que vestía la tradicional sotana negra de sacerdote y llevaba unas finas gafas redondas. Lucía como un hombre amable, quien siempre sonreía y se encargaba de pasar tiempo con los huérfanos dándoles lecciones morales, no obstante, a Ciel nunca le había agradado desde el día que llegó, sentía que escondía algo realmente desagradable.

-Los niños te adorar como siempre- rio el hombre caminando hacia la monja.

-No lo creo Padre, ya que no hay razones para hacerlo. Usted sabe que no soy cariñosa ni gentil como el resto de las hermanas-suspiró con su usual voz monótona.

-Puede que tu lo pienses así hermana Rachel, sin embargo, para ellos eres amable y hermosa como una santa.

-¿Santa?- Bufó Ciel con tono arrogante- Que irónico…

El sacerdote trató de insistir para continuar con la conversación, desviando el tema al notar la molestia de la chica por su comentario. Pero Ciel lo fulminó con la mirada, haciéndolo borrar la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro y desistir por completo.

-Con su permiso padre, me retirare para cooperar con la cena- se disculpó la monja de forma superficial, con el fin de irse rápidamente. No quería estar ni un minuto más con ese hombre.

Después de la cena y dar su oración nocturna. La muchacha se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Un pequeño cuarto cuyos únicos muebles de valor eran una vieja cama junto a una pequeña mesa de noche, y una cómoda de segunda mano.

La religiosa se quitó su hábito, dejando al descubierto una larguísima y ondula cabellera azulada. Tras ponerse un camisón, contempló su reflejo en un diminuto trozo de espejo colgado en las roñosas murallas de la habitación, tal como lo había hecho esa tarde en la ciudad.

 _Ella no era la hermana Rachel…ella era la condesa Phantomhive_.

Cansada de la falsa vida que llevaba, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el lecho. Cayendo inmediatamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Deseaba que algo ocurriera en su vida, para darle la oportunidad de recuperar lo que perdió. Sin embargo, nunca creyó que sus deseos habían sido escuchados por quien menos se imaginaba.

.

.

 _ **14 de Diciembre.**_

Ese día el padre Albert le permitió a Ciel mantenerse al margen de sus tareas por petición personal de parte de la monja. Era raro que la novicia le pidiera algo al sacerdote, pero más aún que le hablara por voluntad propia.

De madrugada, la muchacha salió del convento utilizando las únicas ropas que tenía aparte de su traje de religiosa, un vestido azul marino y un abrigo pasado de moda, pero conservando únicamente su rosario para no levantar sospechas o criticas del resto de las hermanas.

Con prisa, recorrió distintos sectores de la capital buscando información. Quería saber con mayor profundidad lo que había ocurrido con el nombre de la familia Phantomhive, no se conformaba con los simples rumores que escuchó durante esos años. Si quería poner en marcha su plan, primero debía conocer los detalles.

Tras un ajetreado día, logró obtener información valiosa de manera fácil, no tanta como le habría gustado pero suficiente por ahora. Con tan solo acudir a negocios que alguna vez tuvieron vínculos con la juguetería de su familia, y persuadirlos un poco con ayuda de su astucia y apariencia, fue bastante sencillo hacerlos hablar.

Su tía Angelina había fallecido hace tiempo atrás como tenía entendido, aunque nadie le pudo decir la causa exacta de su muerte. Aparentemente, ella cuidaba del sello de los Phantomhive tras el incendio, pero se le fue entregado a la reina cuando murió. Actualmente la mansión se hallaba abandonada, muchos rumores infundados corrían por los alrededores, acerca de una supuesta maldición en ella, por lo que los transeúntes preferían mantenerse alejados del recinto.

Entonces mi primera acción será ir donde la reina- susurró Ciel hundida en sus pensamientos, mientras llegaba al convento. Se le había hecho bastante tarde, ya era plena noche.

" _ **Oh, veo que ese será tu plan desde ahora, my lady"**_

Los pensamientos de la muchacha fueron interrumpidos por una desconocida y descomunal voz que resonó en sus oídos, y de un sobresaltó se volteó al sentir una presencia tenebrosa detrás suyo.

Una criatura que nunca antes había visto se le acercaba lentamente. No era un humano ni tampoco alguna clase de bestia, era un " _demonio"._

-Creí que seres como tú no podrían entrar en esta clase de lugar- sonrió con arrogancia la religiosa, haciéndole frente al demonio- Pero lamentablemente no tengo nada de que hablar con alguien de apariencia tan grotesca, retírate de mi vista.

 _-Veo que su forma de hablar a cambiado bastante en comparación a la que suele usar para conversar con esos patéticos siervos de dios…digna de una noble como usted_ \- habló aquel ser de forma burlesca mientras cambiaba su forma ante los ojos de la chica.

El demonio comenzó a retorcerse, transformando su apariencia en algo cada vez más "normal", hasta lucir como un simple humano. Se veía como un hombre joven y alto, bien parecido, de cabello azabache y ojos rojo carmesí.

-Me gustaría que me concediera unos minutos para conversar con usted lady Rachel…o mejor dicho Lady Phantomhive- sonrió el demonio de manera fría mientras le -brindaba una pequeña reverencia a la muchacha.

Ciel sintió terror en lo más profundo de su ser, tras ver la transformación de aquel demonio, pero algo en su interior se sintió atraído hacia esos inexpresivos ojos rojos, como si desde hace un tiempo hubiera estado ligada a aquella criatura infernal.

-Solo unos minutos- respondió la peliazul.

.

* * *

La monja siguió al demonio hasta un rincón del convento, lugar donde era seguro que no los verían a esas horas. Estaba oscuro y la brisa de la noche acariciaban las heladas mejillas de Ciel, quien solo esperaba escuchar las palabras del hombre.

-Procede a hablar- ordenó la Phantomhive de forma autoritaria- ¿Cómo conoces mi identidad, demonio?

-No debe ser tan ruda conmigo, después de todo yo soy su único aliado desde hace mucho tiempo- Contestó el demonio con un semblante divertido en su rostro.

-¿Aliado?- cuestionó Ciel frunciendo el ceño molesta- Dudo que una novicia como yo haya hecho un trato con una criatura tan grotesca.

-En eso se equivoca condesa- sonrió de manera caballerosa pero fría el pelinegro- Usted misma sabe que no cree en tal cosa llamada "Dios", y solo finge su fe por bien propio.

La monja abrió los ojos estupefacta. No había forma que alguien excepto ella supiera acerca de ello. Comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-Responde mis preguntas ¿Quién eres y como sabes todo eso?

-Eso es muy fácil… soy un demonio con el cual usted hizo un contrato, sin embargo, este no ha sido completado aún.

-¿Contrato?

-Hace seis años atrás, usted me convocó mientras era torturada. Negó la existencia de dios y deseó la muerte de sus agresores.

Ciel recordaba perfectamente ese momento, cuando el odio y el rencor se habían apoderado por completo de ella, pero no logró escapar por ayuda de alguien externo, sino que fue gracias a un…

-Incendio…-susurró en voz alta la religiosa- ¡¿Tú fuiste quien provocó ese incendio?!

-Exacto my lady- volvió a sonreír, satisfecho ante la reacción de la muchacha.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para la peliazul. La razón por la cual había logrado huir de su esclavitud no fue por un incendio oportuno, sino que fue todo gracias a ese demonio.

-Espera…Si te convoque e inicie un contrato contigo, ¿por qué no apareciste en ese momento?

-Veo que no se cansa de hacer preguntas- Contestó el demonio divertido- En ese entonces considere que usted era alguien interesante, sin embargo, era indudable que su alma sería aún más deliciosa si dejaba crecer su odio…¿Quién hubiera pensado que se volvería un fruto tan bello y sabroso?

El hombre se acercó a la paralizada muchacha, y con una sonrisa retorcida cogió un mechón su cabellera azulada y lo besó. Tras reaccionar, la monja alejo del demonio y se fue con prisa hasta el interior del convento, sin antes escuchar las palabras de aquella criatura.

" _La esperare hasta que esté lista para dejar este lugar"_

Mientras corría a su habitación, el padre Albert la vio a la distancia pero antes de que pudiera hablarle quedó inmovilizado del espanto cuando la novicia pasó fugazmente a su lado. Había algo distinto en ella.

Al fin había encontrado su oportunidad de obtener venganza, aún cuando esta fuera tan delgada como una telaraña. Se le ofreció una opción la cual le permitiría no darse por vencida, después de haber vivido tanto tiempo estancada. Ahora sería finalmente capaz de volver a avanzar. Sin embargo, ¿Qué le aseguraba que no estaba siendo engañada?, primero debía reflexionar seriamente acerca del asunto, no podía confiar tan fácilmente en un demonio.

A la mañana siguiente, la monja actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior. Realizó sus tareas de costumbre sin ningún problema: orar, cuidar a los niños, hacer actos comunitarios, etc.

-Hermana Rachel- llamó el padre Albert mientras la novicia se dirigía a la capilla de oración.

-¿Qué padre?- Preguntó la chica mirándolo directamente los ojos.

Un escalofrió recorrió de pies a cabeza al sacerdote. Desde el día en que la conoció, siempre supo que era distinta al resto que incluso lo atemorizaba de vez en cuando, no obstante, nunca había sentido tanto miedo de la joven religiosa como en ese momento. No se veía nada inusual en su comportamiento u apariencia, pero la presencia que la rodeaba era como si se tratara de alguien completamente distinta.

Apenas la muchacha le respondió al hombre, este abrió la boca para preguntarle acerca de la noche anterior. Pero el ligero sentimiento de sentirse observado lo hizo quedar mudo, por lo que Ciel procedió a ignorarlo y continuar su camino.

Después de todo, ya no tendría que volver a soportar a ese sujeto o tratar de manera respetuosa. Ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Una vez entrada la noche, la monja se dirigió a su habitación y se quedó allí hasta estar segura de que cada habitante del convento estuviera durmiendo.

Después de salir, rápidamente y con cautela, recorrió cada rincón de aquel lugar buscando al demonio. A quien halló dentro de la iglesia.

Sentado sobre el mesón en donde el padre Albert realizaba las misas. El hombre de cabello azabache esperaba a la joven mientras comía una manzana.

-Veo que al fin ha decidido dejar este horrendo lugar- bufó el demonio tras darle un mordisco al fruto entre sus manos.

-¿Acaso no sabes que ese es el fruto prohibido?- dijo la religiosa en tono sarcástico mientras se acercaba al hombre.

-¿No es más prohibido el lazo que nos une ante los ojos de dios?- contestó el demonio con su usual sonrisa.

-Novicia y demonio…¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Ciel le arrebató la manzana de las manos y con una sonrisa arrogante, la dirigió a sus labios para morderla en donde mismo lo había hecho aquel hombre. Mientras lo hacía, el pelinegro le brindó una sonrisa retorcida y la atrajó hacia él con sus brazos.

Por fin, después de seis años podría darle una primera saboreada al dulce fruto que había encontrado, completando el contrato que había iniciado. Ahora aquella chica seria completamente suya.

Así, un alma que le había jurado lealtad a Dios, fue manchada por completo por las garras del infierno.

-Desde este día tu nombre será Sebastian, y serás mi sirviente hasta el final- declaró Ciel, quien tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el regazó del demonio, y cubría su cuerpo únicamente por una manta blanca.

-Yes, my lady- Respondió el mayordomo- Desde ahora le pertenezco solo a usted.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, y a qui termina el fic**

 **primero que todo... !Feliz cumpleaños mega atrasado Breen!**

 **Me ocurrió una cruel desgracia en donde se me borro TODO lo que llevaba del fic y tuve que reescribirlo**

 **(Logre recuperar una pequeña parte eso si)**

 **Así que lamento no haberlo podido tener antes y que quizás no haya sido tan bueno como hubiera querido**

 **pero...al intención es lo que cuenta(?) XD**

 **ojala te haya gustado y que cumplas muchos años más :3**

 **!Gracias por leer!**

 **P.D. Cualquier comentario, critica constructiva, sugerencia siempre será bienvenida**


End file.
